The Proposal Part 1
by katie1999
Summary: NW Zorro. Victoria gets bad news and Zorro is there to help, but this time she needs more than a shoulder to cry on. Is he up to it? And if not him who else is there? Part 1 is complete. The story will be continued in part 2 that still has to be written, but this part can be read on its own.
1. Chapter 1

**The proposal - Part 1**

_A/N: This is the first part of the story that is complete as it contains the events in Los Angeles. The second part where they travel isn't written yet and I don't know when I will write it. I only have some ideas for it, so you have to be content with part 1 for the moment._

**Chapter 1**

It was nearly dinner time and Diego was having a drink at the table opposite the bar when the post was delivered to the tavern.

"A letter from Venezuela," Victoria exclaimed happily when she sorted through her mail.

Diego went over to the bar, leaning onto it. "Isn't that where your brother Ramon is living now? How is he?"

"Oh, I haven't heard from him for a while," Victoria smiled. "Did I tell you that his wife is expecting their first child soon? I might be an aunt already!"

"That is really good news. For how long is he married now? A year?"

Victoria opened the mail and started to read. "Oh no, Ramon," she turned pale.

"Something wrong, Victoria?" Diego asked concerned. "Has something happened to your brother?"

When Victoria looked at him, tears were standing in her eyes and he could see she was under shock. He reached for her to take her in his arms, but she ignored him. "Victoria, what happened?" he asked again, but she was oblivious to her surroundings. Slowly she went up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her.

Diego followed her and knocked at the door. Victoria didn't react to his knocking and didn't open the door either.

"Where's Victoria?" her helper, Pilar, asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Victoria, just got some bad news about her brother," Diego explained. "I don't know what happened, but I think Victoria needs some quiet now. She went up to her room and won't open the door either."

"I'm so sorry for Victoria," Pilar said compassionately. "I'll close the tavern for the rest of the day so no one will disturb her."

"I think that's a good idea." Diego was concerned for Victoria and he wanted to help her. Not for the first time he cursed the fact that she wouldn't accept him as Diego and let him take her in his arms.

Though it wasn't dark yet and he would be easily spotted as Zorro, he knew what he had to do. Diego returned to the hacienda to dress up as Zorro and told Felipe to cover for him with his father..

Z Z Z

Some time later he knocked gently at Victoria's bedroom window. When she didn't react, he opened the shutters himself and climbed inside. Victoria was curled up on her bed, staring aimlessly at the wall with the letter still in her hand.

Zorro went over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Victoria," he removed the letter from her grip and put it aside. Zorro drew her in his arms and held her tight. "Tell me what has happened," he asked her softly. Victoria put her arms around his neck and clung to him. "I'm here, Querida, I'm here," he whispered, stroking her back and caressing her.

"He's dead! Ramon is dead!" Victoria cried out in grief. Then she started to cry at his chest and he held her shaking body in his arms, trying to comfort her while he had to cope with his own shock. He remembered Ramon when they had played together as children and the last time he had seen him at Devil's castle.

"Ramon is dead?" he asked incredulously. "How?" Victoria buried her head even deeper at his chest. "In the letter they said that the village was attacked by Indians who came out of the jungle."

Lying down on the bed they held each other tight, comforting each other. She started to talk about her brother, recounting childhood memories, sometimes smiling, sometimes crying in remembrance. Holding each other close they dozed off a little, until Victoria stirred in his arms again.

"Thank you for coming for me, Zorro," Victoria sniffed between tears. "How did you know?"

"I heard you had gotten bad news and I wanted to be there for you," he comforted her.

"Are you really there for me, Zorro?" Victoria questioned him.

"Of course, I am or I wouldn't be here now. I love you and you can count on me." Zorro assured her.

"I will really need your help now, Zorro," Victoria looked at him insecurely. "I don't know how to cope with it on my own." Victoria reached for the letter he had put on the nightstand.

"Read! Then you will understand!" Victoria requested of him.

Zorro took the letter and began to read. It was written by a woman and at first he thought that it was from Ramon's wife, but as he continued he found out that it was from one of the nuns of the mission in Venezuela.

When he had finished it, he looked at Victoria questioningly. "In the letter Sister Francesca says that during the attack Ramon's wife was injured as well and that she died after giving birth to her daughter who survived. That is really terrible."

Victoria nodded under tears. "A wet nurse is taking care of my niece now, but she is my responsibility as my brother and I are her closest relatives. My brother isn't suited to care for a child, so it falls back to me. If I don't come to get her, she will be put into the local orphanage."

"What are you going to do about it, Victoria?" he asked, gently removing a strand of hair from her cheek. From her face he could read that she had already made up her mind.

"I will go to Venezuela and pick up my niece. We all know that the nuns in the orphanages do their best, but the situation is often very bad. Many children die who would have survived if they had had a family to care for them. I can't leave my niece with them."

"It's very dangerous to go to Venezuela, Victoria," Zorro stated.

"I know, that's why I need you to come with me." Victoria looked at him pleadingly. "I will need to take the next ship that's going there, because the ships leave only once a month and I don't know if I can wait so long."

"Do you know what you are asking for?" Zorro said to her softly.

"I don't know what I'm asking for, I only know that I need your help now. I have to travel to my brother's grave and I can't go there alone. Please," she said, "you promised you'd be there for me."

"Victoria, I can't go with you dressed as Zorro. I can only go with you as myself and it wouldn't be proper if we travel together while we aren't married either. What you actually want me to do is to unmask and marry you in the next week!" he sighed.

"Would you do that? Even if I bring my niece into the marriage?"

Zorro hesitated. This proposal came too suddenly and he didn't know how to handle it. How could they get married in a week when they hadn't managed to figure it out in years?

"You don't want to marry me, do you?" Victoria interrupted his thoughts. "You have made me wait for years and now when I need you to fulfill your promise, you hesitate. Isn't that so?"

"Victoria, I do want to marry you, but I just don't know how."

"You don't know how? I'll tell you how! Go with me to the church, remove your mask and say 'I do'!"

"You know it isn't that easy."

"What I know is that I need you and that you're not up to it!" Out of her mind from despair and grief, she went to her nightstand and took out the ring from a box. "Here take it back. If you don't want to marry me, I'll find someone else."

Zorro looked shocked at the ring she had dropped in his hand. "Victoria, I know you don't really want to do this. The death of your brother was a great shock to you and once you're able to think clearly again, you'll see it differently. Just don't do anything hasty that you'll regret later."

"Just leave now, Zorro." Victoria cried.

Zorro wanted kiss her cheek, but she turned away from him. Hurt by her behavior he wordlessly climbed out of the window. From the corner of his eyes he saw her crying into her pillow, but staying wouldn't be of any help now.

Z Z Z


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Diego felt beaten up. Neither he nor Victoria had slept much while they had been talking about Ramon, sharing their grief. He had held Victoria tight while she had been crying over her brother and his wife until they had fallen into an exhausted sleep. And then there had been the fight because he had hesitated too long with his answer. He didn't know what to do now. After he had returned home, he had lain sleepless in his bed, unable to find a solution for his situation.

In deep thoughts he stared at the piano without playing. "Diego, have you heard about Ramon, Victoria's brother?" Diego looked up to his father who continued without waiting for an answer.

"Victoria got a message yesterday that he and his wife died in an Indian attack in Venezuela. We have to go to the tavern and pay her our respect." Diego only nodded and rose from his seat to follow his father to the stables. Maybe he'd get the chance to talk to her privately and figure out how he could marry her.

Z Z Z

"What's wrong, Diego?" Alejandro asked him on their ride to the pueblo. "You have been very quiet all morning and you look as if you haven't slept at all last night."

"I'm just thinking of Ramon and how hard it is for Victoria to lose her brother. Now there's only Francisco left of her family."

"You have been preoccupied even before breakfast, Diego, so it must be something else."

"I already heard of Ramon's death yesterday in the tavern." Diego admitted.

Alejandro looked at him surprised. He had heard that Victoria had been too shocked yesterday to tell even her helpers. Obviously Diego and Victoria were closer to each other than he had thought if she had told him first. Diego and Victoria's brothers had played together as children with Diego as the undisputed reckless leader of the group, admired not only by the younger boys, but also by his peers. Diego had been so different as a boy. Why had he changed so much in his years in Spain? Where had his fire, his temper gone?

"Why didn't you say a word?"

"I don't know," Diego shrugged.

Z Z Z

Standing behind the bar, Victoria tried to occupy her mind with work and keep her composure though it was hard on her. She had been unable to find sleep after Zorro had left, trying to find an answer to her dilemma. What could she do now? She desperately needed to get married to a man who was willing to go with her on her journey. Zorro was unable or unwilling to fulfill the promise.

She thought about her life if there had been no Zorro. If he hadn't captured her heart the night he had freed her from prison, she'd have given Diego a chance. The day he had returned from Spain there had been a mutual interest in each other and he had even defended her, but after the appearance of Zorro he had withdrawn. But Diego stood up for her on other occasions, even when he didn't have a chance, like the day he went against the fencing master. He had been the one who caught her the times she fainted. So maybe the interest was still there and he had thought himself without chance in comparison to Zorro? She had to admit that she had often compared him poorly to Zorro out loud and she felt bad about it. Wasn't Diego her best friend, the one she could always count on? Dared she risk his friendship?

Her face lit up when she saw Diego with Felipe and his father enter the tavern. The three headed straight for her and Alejandro expressed his sympathy. "Victoria, I'm so sorry about your brother. At first I couldn't believe it when the peon brought me the news. Come sit with us for a moment!" Alejandro guided her to the table across the bar and made her sit down. "The news must have been a hard blow for you. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"You can count on us, Victoria," Diego added. Victoria looked hesitatingly at them, searching for words. "There is actually something you can do, Diego. I.. I ..,," she stopped and bowed her head, not daring to speak out. "What is it, Victoria? We're friends, you know you can talk to me," Diego urged her to continue.

"I don't know if you have heard, but my niece has survived the attack and will be put into an orphanage if I don't take her into my care." Victoria tried to make them understand.

"But your niece is in Venezuela and you're here in California," Alejandro objected. "There's nothing you can do about it, Victoria." Then it dawned on him. "You're not planning to travel to Venezuela, are you, Victoria?"

"But I have to, can't you understand? I need to see my brother's grave and I can't abandon my niece." Victoria wrought her hands in despair.

"But that is much too dangerous, especially for a woman on her own." Alejandro didn't agree with her plans. "You must sensible, Victoria."

"I know I can't travel on my own, Don Alejandro." Victoria bit her lip. Finally gathering all her courage she addressed Diego. "Diego, would you consider marrying me and traveling with me as my husband?"

Alejandro and Diego were both stunned by her proposal. Diego was the first to overcome his surprise, but he reacted differently than any of them had anticipated.

"You're asking ME if I want to marry you?!" Angrily he shouted at her and the heads in the tavern turned in their direction as they overheard his remark.

Not hiding his fury, he stood up, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in the direction of the kitchen. "We will discuss this in the kitchen. Now! Privately!" Diego glared at those around him, daring them to enter the kitchen. Victoria was too shocked by his unexpected reaction to offer any resistance and let him drag her behind the curtain.

"Explain, Victoria," Diego commanded the moment they were alone. "Explain, why you want to marry me."

Victoria had never seen Diego so furious and if he had ever displayed some anger, it had never been directed at her. He had always been so kind to her.

"I need an explanation why you want to marry me," Diego demanded in a seemingly calm voice that scared her even more.

Victoria began to cry, no longer able to hold herself up. "I'm sorry if I offended you somehow, Diego. I never intended that. I explained it already, I need to travel to Venezuela to pick up my niece and I can't go on my own. I thought if we married you'd go with me."

"I understand the situation with your niece, but you still haven't told me why you ask me! Why marry me when you're in love with Zorro? Is it because of my money? Why would you choose the studious caballero who can't even defend himself? Who am I compared to your legend?" Diego had come to stand dangerously close to her. She could feel his breath on her face when he looked at her intensely.

"You are my friend, Diego, at least I thought you were," Victoria was shaking. "I can't marry Zorro and besides him there is no one else who is so close to me. When you returned from Spain that first night I fell in love with you and if it hadn't been for Zorro, there would have been a chance for us. I thought you might feel something for me too and that we may learn to love each other." Diego's angry face hadn't changed and she could see that her explanation didn't satisfy him.

"Why did my proposal make you so angry at me, Diego?" Victoria asked, intimidated by him.

"Don't you think I have the right to be angry? Last night you were crying in my arms, asking me to marry you and today you're proposing to someone else?!" Diego was still furious and Victoria stared at him in shock.

"You?!" She whispered. Diego pulled the ring out of his pocket and displayed it in front of her. "The whole morning I have been thinking about us, trying to figure out how we could get married without the alcalde getting suspicious. But you, you.. you never even gave me a chance!" Angrily he took a plate from a table and smashed it on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Diego," she cried, "I just didn't know what to do."

"Couldn't you have waited just a little?" Diego dropped another plate.

Victoria's temper started to rise in her and overcame her remorse. "How much longer should I have waited until you found your courage to remove your mask? I have been waiting years for you!" Following his example, she smashed a bowl.

At that moment Mendoza put his head through the curtain. "Don Diego, Senorita Victoria, is something wrong?"

"Out!" they yelled in unison at him. "This is a private discussion, Mendoza!" Victoria shouted at him, throwing a dish in his direction that landed before his feet.

Carefully, Mendoza took a step back, looking at the broken dishes in confusion. "A private discussion, I see." Shaking his head, he hastily retreated from the kitchen.

They looked at each other again. "And what are you going to do now?" Victoria challenged him.

"We will get married today, before you do something more foolish, such as asking the sergeant to marry you!" Diego declared, determined and still angry.

Victoria looked at him stunned. "You want us to get married today?"

"Do you think I'll let the chance to marry you pass by? I have wanted to marry you for years and I won't let you get married to anyone else. Don't you agree with me?"

Victoria looked at him, exhausted by the emotional uproar she had gone through. Not knowing what to say, she simply nodded. She wasn't sure if he had forgiven her already.

Diego took her by the arm and led her through the curtain into the main room. All eyes were fixed on them as they approached the table where his father and Felipe were sitting. Alejandro looked at them curiously, noticing the tears in Victoria's face. "Father, we have decided to get married today. I think two hours should be enough to have a talk with the padre and get dressed for the wedding. Or do you have any objections, Victoria?"

Both looked at him surprised. "You will marry Victoria? In two hours, Diego?" Alejandro looked at him questioningly. "Why the haste? Why not wait until tomorrow? And what about Zorro?"

"Zorro isn't here, is he?" Diego was determined. "So we do it this way and marry before he has time to find out and show up."

"Will you be ready in two hours, Victoria?" Diego addressed her and she nodded, overwhelmed by the events she had triggered.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Alejandro asked concerned, unable to figure out what had happened between her and his son. "Are you sure you want to marry Diego today?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Don Alejandro," she declared, but she didn't look at all like a happy bride. "I'll be ready in two hours, Diego," she looked at him and all power to fight was gone. She didn't know how to go through this if he was still so angry with her. He hadn't even smiled when he told her he'd marry her. All she wanted to do was to sit down and cry.

Diego looked at her unhappy face and he knew he had to make up with her before they got married.

"Excuse us once more, Father, there is something else we forgot to discuss!"

"Another of your private noisy discussions?" Alejandro raised his eyebrows, but Diego didn't listen and nobody dared to follow them into the kitchen.

"What did you forget, Diego?" Victoria looked at him, trying very hard to hold back her tears.

"I forgot to tell you that I love you." He drew her into his arms. "I'm not happy about the way you handled this, but you probably found the only way for us to be together without anyone getting suspicious. And that is something that makes me very happy."

"Then you're no longer angry with me?" Victoria cried in relief. Diego's tender kiss was answer enough.

"This is going to be the day we have been waiting for such a long time. And I can't have you crying at our wedding. We should be as happy as we can under these circumstances. I'm sorry, Victoria, for yelling at you." Holding her in a tight embrace, he stroked her back comfortingly until she stopped crying.

"At least you left most of the dishes intact," Victoria smiled, looking at him. "We shouldn't make it a habit."

"My father would be very angry about it," Diego grinned. "I love you, Victoria."

"I love you too, Diego. There is no one else I want to marry." She wrapped her arms around his neck for a long kiss. He would have liked to kiss her longer, but his father was waiting in the main room and the helpers needed to return to the kitchen too. After their previous discussion none of them dared to enter without permission.

"Happy again?" He tenderly caressed her cheek, looking at her lovingly.

Victoria nodded in reply. "I can't wait to marry you, Diego!"

"Neither can I!" He kissed her hand and saluted her goodbye, creating a smile on her face with the familiar gesture.

His father and Felipe were waiting for him on the porch of the tavern and looked at him expectantly. "Can you please tell me what is going on between you and Victoria, Diego? This sudden decision to marry her and that noisy discussion you had? Are you serious about marrying her in two hours?"

"Of course, I am, Father." Diego was well aware of the bystanders who were listening to every word. "Victoria needs a husband if she wants to get her niece from Venezuela. And I have agreed to marry her since she can't marry Zorro. You two should ride ahead and get yourself ready while I have my talk with the padre."

Alejandro shook his head about that very sensible explanation. He didn't know what to make of Diego's plans to marry Victoria the same day.

"Diego, I don't think you should rush into a marriage like this. It's something that should be well considered. I don't know what you said to her in the kitchen, but I have never seen a woman look so unhappy after she announced her engagement. That's not the way to treat a woman, especially one you intend to marry. Can't you see that Victoria is completely out of her mind with the loss of her brother? Give her some time to think it over! I can't believe she'll give up Zorro like this. You'll both be unhappy later if Zorro shows up and Victoria regrets her decision! And she'll hold you responsible for it."

"I know what I'm doing, Father. Victoria and I will marry in two hours whether you like it or not!" Diego was stubborn about it.

Alejandro sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "I don't think you do, Diego. Just think about it again and delay the wedding for a few days." Together with Felipe he went over to their horses.

Diego turned to the alcalde who had listened to their discussion earlier. "Alcalde, I'm not sure if Zorro won't make an appearance at my wedding with Victoria. Are you going to post some guards at the church?"

De Soto smirked. "Are you afraid Zorro will challenge you for your bride? You're hardly a match for Zorro. Very well, Don Diego, I'll see it as my duty to protect innocent citizens from that outlaw. You'll get your guards and if he shows up I'll catch him!"

Diego breathed out relieved. "Thank you, Alcalde!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two hours later Diego was waiting at the altar in his dark blue suit that was almost black. He was serious, trying to hide his joy that he was going to marry Victoria.

Walking down the aisle at his father's arm, Victoria looked beautiful in her white shirt and red skirt, that she only wore at special occasions. Fastened to her hair with a comb was the white mantilla from her mother that showed her unmarried state and that she would never wear again. Diego had always imagined that she would look very happy, but she looked only tired. He felt guilty that he had hurried her to this wedding, after the terrible shock she went through yesterday. They had both gotten little sleep last night while they had been grieving for Ramon, lying in each others arms.

Victoria had a forced smile on her face and she tried to be happy, but her happiness was overshadowed by the loss of her brother and sheer exhaustion.

The padre kept the wedding short and to the surprise of many, Victoria didn't hesitate to say her 'I do'. To the alcalde's disappointment Zorro was nowhere to be seen, he probably hadn't heard of the wedding in time to make an appearance.

The few friends who had managed to come on such a short notice congratulated them in front of the church, eager to return home for siesta before the afternoon sun made everyone seek shelter from the blazing heat.

The wedding reception would take place in the evening to give everyone more time for preparations. They had some more hours on their own at the hacienda before their guests would arrive for the party.

Z Z Z

Upon their arrival at the hacienda Diego lifted his wife from the carriage and scooped her up in his arms. "Now I need to take care of my wife," he smiled to his father and Felipe, carrying her across the threshold and straight to his room, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing, Diego?" Victoria hadn't expected that. Diego sat her down on his bed. "Do you want us to..?" she asked a little shocked. "I'm sorry, Diego, but I can't.."

"No, not now," he calmed her. "I don't intend to force myself upon you. I'd never do that. And it would be force at the state you're in. I can see that you're completely exhausted." He sat down on the bed beside her and drew her in his arms. "I'm sorry I rushed you into this wedding without giving you time to think, but it was the only way I could think of to distract the alcalde from suspecting me being Zorro. Forgive me?" Victoria nodded, relaxing in his arms and burying her face at his shoulder. "You need some rest, Victoria. I'm surprised you're still able to stay on your feet after all you've been through the last day. I want you to sleep a little, querida."

Victoria raised her head and looked at him astonished. "You want me to sleep? In your bed? Now? On our wedding day? I don't think I can! The guests will be coming soon and I'm too excited," she exclaimed.

"It's siesta and we have a few more hours until our guests will arrive. I want you to enjoy the party without falling asleep. I know very well that you hardly slept last night. If you don't want me to call a maid, I can help you out if your dress, so it doesn't get wrinkles." Reluctantly she nodded and turned her back to him for him to open the buttons of her dress. Diego helped her out of it before he lifted the sheets for her to slip between them. Diego bent down and kissed her tenderly. "Try to rest a little, querida."

Victoria put an arm around his neck and held him back as he wanted to leave.

"I don't want to be alone now," she whispered. " You didn't get much sleep either, Diego. I think I could sleep much better if you held me for a while."

Needing no further invitation, Diego took off his suit and shirt, until he was in his underwear too. Then he slipped under the sheets beside her.

"I must have done something right to have the most beautiful woman as my wife." Diego kissed her tenderly and she snuggled into his arms. "You made me fall in love with you and I never want to live without you again, Diego."

At first Victoria thought she wouldn't be able to sleep, but now that the excitement was over, the missing sleep took its toll and they soon fell asleep, scooped side by side.

Victoria woke up from Diego's tender caress. He was sitting at her bedside, dressed again in his wedding suit. "We need to get ready to receive our guests. You'll have some more time to prepare. I'll send a maid to help you." Victoria smiled, feeling refreshed from sleep. "We have to pretend at least for today that this is a marriage of convenience. I won't be able to show you how much I love you when our guests are here." Diego kissed her tenderly.

"I understand, Diego." She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. "I expect you to show me your love once we're alone." She grinned and Diego was happy that she wasn't so depressed any more. "We'll work it out, Victoria. Just a few days until we leave for Venezuela to pick up your niece."

"You don't mind that I bring my niece into our marriage, Diego?"

"No, why should I? I have Felipe who is as dear as a son to me. He will be part of our family too."

"Yes, you're right, Diego. I never thought of it that way. I want to have a big family." Victoria smiled.

"We'll work on it later," Diego grinned and Victoria blushed.

Z Z Z

"Where's Victoria? Where have you been the last hours?" his father asked when Diego entered the parlor alone.

"She's still resting, but she'll be ready soon."

"Resting? You didn't waste much time, son," Alejandro frowned at him.

"No, it's not as you think," Diego defended himself though he knew it wasn't his father's business. "Victoria hardly slept last night and she needed some rest before the party."

Alejandro eyed him suspiciously. How could Diego know how much Victoria had slept last night?

"Diego, tell me what is going on between you and Victoria? I understand her wish to take care of her niece and to get married, but I don't understand why you had to marry her today. And what were you fighting about in the kitchen?"

"We solved our problems before we made our vows and getting married as soon as possible was one thing we needed to do. You don't have to worry about us." Diego smiled.

"And what about Zorro? Don't you think he will be very angry once he finds out? Do you think it was a good idea to marry Victoria before Zorro could show up?"

"I'm married to Victoria now and there's nothing he can do about it. I don't think he'll be a problem any longer and soon Victoria and I will be on our way to Venezuela." Diego declared confidently.

Z Z Z

Victoria had put on her dress again when Diego knocked at the door a little later.

"Are you ready, Victoria?"

"Yes, thank you for sending the maid, Diego." Victoria smiled. "You were right, I really needed some rest." She looked much better than earlier and wasn't so pale anymore.

"Turn around, Victoria," Diego stepped close to her. From his pocket he drew a necklace and put it around her neck. It was gold with green emeralds, matching the ring he had put on her finger earlier.

Victoria reached for the cold metal around her neck before she stepped in front of the mirror to look at it. "It's beautiful," she beamed, turning to him. "It was my mother's necklace. I have wanted to give it to you for so long," he said. "Open your hand," he commanded and he dropped two earrings into her palm. "These are from me," he whispered, "I had them made to match the ring and the necklace."

"Thank you, Diego. They are wonderful," Victoria beamed at him after she had put them on.

"Sometimes I thought this day would never come." Diego kissed her cheek.

"Now who's in a somber mood today?" Victoria put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "We are married now, Diego. Nothing can take that away from us. Although I want to cry, thinking of Ramon, it is still one of the happiest days in my life. And there's no need to regret that you had us marry so quickly. With all that happened, I couldn't think straight earlier, but now I'm more than happy that we didn't wait any longer." Diego showered her with kisses, before he finally released her.

"Ready to meet our guests, querida?"

"Yes, and I need something to eat too. I was so excited earlier that I skipped dinner."

Diego laughed. "The cook has done her best to have a feast prepared. She and her helpers have been working through siesta to have everything ready. But I think she enjoyed it very much though she complained about the short notice."

"She'll have a hard time to get everyone fed with Mendoza coming. He'll eat more than his share." Victoria grinned.

ZZZ

"Diego, Victoria, there you are!" Alejandro greeted them in the parlor. "It's about time. Your guests will arrive soon. The rest has done you good, Victoria." Then he looked at Victoria's necklace. "Your mother's jewels, Diego?"

"Do you mind, Don Alejandro?" Victoria asked self-conscious.

"No, of course not. They were always intended for Diego's wife and I'm happy they are worn again. I don't know if I said that before, but welcome to the family, Victoria." Alejandro embraced her. "And it's father for you now."

"Thank you, Father." Victoria had tears in her eyes.

"Hm, I don't remember there were earrings too." Alejandro looked at her.

"There weren't. I had them made to match Victoria's engagement ring." Diego explained.

Engagement ring? They didn't have an engagement or did they? There had been only two hours between the engagement and the wedding. So when had Diego ordered the earrings? Alejandro still puzzled about their relationship. For someone who had given up her love to marry her best friend as a matter of convenience, Victoria looked quite happy. He still couldn't understand how she could give up Zorro so easily after all these years. Or maybe she would regret it later after she had time to think about it. Diego hadn't given her any chance to think twice about her proposal, rushing her into the marriage. He could only hope that neither of them regretted marrying without an engagement that would have given them the time to think about spending their life together.

Alejandro frowned when he saw how Diego distanced himself from his wife as soon as the guests arrived and Victoria threw him a look when she noticed it.

"Don Diego, Dona Victoria, my congratulations," the alcalde greeted them. "You created quite a stir today with your marriage."

"One doesn't often get a proposal," Diego shrugged, "and I didn't want to spend my wedding night on a swaying ship."

"Hasn't Zorro something to do with it too?" the alcalde smirked. "Didn't you marry so fast to give Zorro no time to appear? I'm curious how he will react, once he finds out that you married his woman right under his nose. I wouldn't want to be in your place then, Don Diego." The alcalde couldn't hide his gloating.

"We may have left already before he finds out. Then he'll have enough time to cool down."

"You have your honeymoon already planned?"

"It's not exactly a honeymoon. We're going to Venezuela to take care of Victoria's orphaned niece."

"Ah, now I understand, Dona Victoria," De Soto looked at her pejoratively. "You needed a husband who could provide you with the means to go there and who was better suited than Don Diego! Interesting, interesting! I'd never thought that of you. Abandoning your great hero for money after the show you put on the last time you were trying to get married."

Smiling satisfied to himself, he left them standing before they had a chance to reply. Diego wanted to follow him, but Victoria held him back. "Let him believe what he wants as long as he is far from the truth," she whispered and then there was no more time as the next guests wanted to shake their hands and express their best wishes.

After an excellent dinner for those who were invited to the party and not only to the reception, as the alcalde and other mere acquaintances, there was dancing with Diego and Victoria opening it. Under his shirt she felt his strong muscles and the thought of touching his skin made her blush. After the slow waltz, the newlyweds danced only a few more times as Victoria wasn't in the mood for much dancing. Victoria was glad that Diego had made her rest earlier or she wouldn't have been able to enjoy the party at all, merely stumbling through the dances.

Diego kept on the show that they were only friends who married out of convenience and restrained himself from showing her his affections. At some point in the evening Victoria couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't want to act any longer and she wanted to be alone with Diego.

"I don't want to party any more, Diego," Victoria said quietly, standing beside him watching the dancing.

"You want us to leave, Victoria?"

Victoria hesitated a little. "I just need some time on my own, Diego. To think, to get ready, I don't know. So much has happened today. Do you mind if I go ahead?"

"I understand. It's quite a lot for you to take in. I'll come a little later, Victoria," Diego replied, insightfully.

"You let your wife go to bed alone? On your wedding night?" Alejandro watched Victoria leave on her own.

Diego only shrugged his shoulders. "I want to enjoy the party a bit more. One doesn't get married very often, don't you think?" Diego stayed a short while longer, putting up the show, before he retreated to his room too.

To his surprise Victoria was already fast asleep when he slipped under the sheets beside her. Even though he had made her sleep earlier, she must have been more exhausted than she had admitted.

It wasn't how he had imagined his wedding night, but it was only the first one of many to come and nothing could take that away from them. He smiled happily as he drew his sleeping wife into his arms before his own tiredness overtook him.

Z Z Z

Used to getting up early, Victoria thought she'd be the first to wake, but then she saw his blue eyes watching her. "Waking up in your arms is something I can get used to quickly." She smiled at him, remembering how he had spent the previous night with her as Zorro.

"How are you feeling today, querida?" Diego drew her closer.

"Better, Diego. Much better! Thank you for giving me time yesterday. I needed that." She snuggled even closer.

"I know how exhausted you were, querida."

"But I'm rested now, Diego." She kissed him passionately.

"You're sure, Victoria?"

"Very sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was already late morning when they emerged from their room for breakfast. "I think I need to take care of Zorro today," Alejandro heard Diego say as he saw him enter the dining room together with Victoria.

"I need some more things from the tavern, so I will go to the pueblo too." Victoria said.

"You will stay here, Victoria. You can go to the tavern later," Diego told her.

"The fact that we are married doesn't mean you can tell me if I can go to the pueblo or not," Victoria raised her voice.

"I want you to be safe here!" Diego said, determined.

"I'm as safe in the pueblo as here. You can't expect me to stay at home when I don't know if you'll return safely or not." Victoria made her point.

Alejandro sighed, fearing for another noisy discussion and some broken dishes, he hastened his step to meet them. "Please, Victoria, Diego, this is the first day of your marriage. There is no reason for you to fight."

"It will be safer for me if I'm not distracted by your lovely presence." Diego took her hand and kissed it, looking her deep into the eyes, not regarding his father's surprised look. "Please! Only this time."

"Just promise me that you'll be careful, Diego." Victoria gave in.

"I promise, querida. I'll return as soon as possible and I'll go with you to the pueblo afterwards." Holding both of her hands, he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"The waiting will kill me." Victoria couldn't hide her concern.

Alejandro continued to be surprised and confused. What had changed Diego into the romantic lover overnight? And Victoria wasn't the least surprised about the way he behaved towards her suddenly. It was as if she was used to it. But there was only one man who had courted her like that and that was Zorro. Did it mean that Diego..?

"Can you please tell me what is going on? Diego? Victoria?" Alejandro addressed them.

"You haven't told him, Diego?" Victoria asked.

"What haven't you told me, Diego?" Alejandro took a guess. "Are you Zorro, Diego?"

Now it was Diego who looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"The exchanges between you and your wife!" Alejandro looked at them. "No one who sees the two of you together will believe that this is a marriage of convenience. It puzzled me how you got so close so suddenly. And the way you kissed Victoria's hand was too familiar for everyone who has seen her and Zorro together."

"We'll work on it," Diego said and after a look from Victoria, he added, "of course only in public."

"So what are you plans for today? You mentioned Zorro earlier?" Alejandro asked.

"Zorro will find out about Victoria's marriage today and then he will disappear." Diego explained.

"There will be no more Zorro, Diego?" Alejandro was surprised. "Are you able to give him up so easily?"

"Zorro was created to get you and Victoria out of prison without fearing any retribution from the alcalde. Victoria will be at my side and out of reach of the alcalde while we travel to Venezuela, so there's only you left. We will be gone for about 3 months. Do you think you can stay out of trouble for the time we're away?" Diego asked him.

Alejandro suddenly felt like a boy again who was asked by his parents if he would manage for some time on his own. Only it was his son who was asking him and he realized the burden Diego had carried over the years. While he and Victoria had stepped in front to resist the alcalde's plans, it had been Diego who had taken care of their safety. He felt ashamed that he had relied so much on Zorro, never caring for the risk for his own life when it was actually Zorro's life that had been at stake. The life of his only son as he knew now.

"Of course, son. I will manage and be careful while you are away. I won't put my life in danger, you need not worry for me." Alejandro swallowed. He needed to take some of the burden from Diego's shoulder, so that he would not feel torn between his self-imposed obligation for the pueblo and his new life as husband. "The caballeros will have to learn to rely on their unity instead of the actions of a single man."

"Thank you, Father." Diego was relieved. He knew he could trust his father's word.

Z Z Z

After they had finished their breakfast, Diego went to his cave to dress as Zorro while Alejandro and Victoria prudently waited until he was finished before they entered cave too. Leaving them in Felipe's company to explain everything, he hoped they would be distracted enough by exploring the things he had stored in the cave that they wouldn't worry too much while he was away.

Not much later he rode into the pueblo and led Toronado to the back of one of the buildings. Using his whip as a rope he quickly climbed onto the roof to check the situation from above. The situation was exactly has he had expected. Most of the lancers were busy in the cuartel with their morning chores of taking care of their equipment and their horses. Without the lancers being aware of it, he quietly lowered the bolt of the gate in place with his whip. At the same time he had spanned a rope on the outside of the gate that was only a foot above the ground and easy to oversee.

After he had finished his preparations he leisurely went over to the tavern where Mendoza was still sipping his morning coffee and holding his head. Zorro tried not to grin too much. He could imagine how the sergeant felt to today after the amount of wine he had drunk the evening before at the wedding party.

"Buenas dias, Sergeant," Zorro saluted him.

"Zorro!" Mendoza sprung up from his feet and wanted to yell for his soldiers.

"Don't bother, Sergeant," Zorro had his saber already at Mendoza's chest. "You'd be dead before they as much as reached you."

"Dead?" Mendoza was taken aback. "You wouldn't hurt a friend, Zorro, would you?"

"I didn't come to hurt you, Mendoza. I only came for a talk."

"A talk? Well, I can do that." Mendoza was compelled by the sword to sit down again.

"Now, tell me about yesterday. I heard you were present at the wedding of Victoria and Don Diego yesterday?"

"Si, Zorro. I'm sorry for that. I know it must have upset you terribly."

"So it's true? Victoria has really married Don Diego?"

"Yes, but she didn't look very happy about it. I think she hoped you'd come for her."

"I only heard about it today. I never expected her to marry so suddenly."

"Don Diego insisted on an immediate marriage in his hope you wouldn't be able to appear in time." Mendoza explained.

"It was really clever of Don Diego. But if Victoria is married now, there is nothing to keep me in the pueblo."

"Then you're not going to challenge Don Diego? You're not angry at him?" Mendoza asked surprised.

"What would be the point? Victoria is another man's wife now and it would be murder to fight with Don Diego. Why should I make her a widow when she can be happy with him while I'm unable to give her what she wants?" Zorro lifted his sword from Mendoza's chest for the salute and Mendoza breathed, relieved.

"Adios, my friend. You can call your soldiers now." Quickly, Zorro climbed onto the tavern roof and out of sight of Mendoza. For a moment he lingered to check if his earlier preparations had the desired effect. From above he could see how the lancers emerged from the cuartel only to fall over the rope in front of the gate. Zorro chuckled at the chaos and whistled for Toronado who took him back to the cave.

Z Z Z

His father and Victoria were waiting anxiously for his return. As soon as he had dismounted Victoria was in his arms. "You're back! I never felt like this before. To know the man behind the mask makes a big difference. I'll never be calm again when you ride out as Zorro."

"How did it go, Diego?" Alejandro wanted to know.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes after I haven taken care of Toronado and changed. But there was no need to worry." Diego grinned.

Not much later, Diego told them about his conversation with Mendoza and the fun he had with the lancers in the pueblo. Alejandro and Victoria smiled, imagining the soldiers stumble over the rope. "I think that should take care of Zorro for the moment. It will explain why he has left the pueblo and no longer comes for Victoria. We can go to the pueblo now, Victoria, and get your things. I also need to take care of the newspaper for the time we're away."

Z Z Z

In the pueblo Mendoza greeted them with a happy face."Buenas Dias, Don Diego, Dona Victoria. You missed Zorro today."

"Zorro was here?" Diego feigned ignorance.

"Si, he asked me if you both were really married. And when I confirmed it, he left. I don't think Zorro will return." Mendoza's smile vanished and he took off his hat, scratching his head. "I will miss him in the pueblo. Of course, not the sewing, but Zorro was my friend."

Diego patted him on the shoulder. "Life will be much quieter without him, Mendoza. Just the right time to leave on a vacation when there's not much to report in the newspaper."

"I'll miss you too, Don Diego. Will you join me for lunch? These encounters with Zorro always leave me hungry."

"Mendoza, you're always hungry, Zorro or no Zorro," Victoria threw in. "Aren't you still full from the party last night?"

"Well," Mendoza smiled apologetically. "A man has to keep his shape."

"Because it's you, Mendoza, I'll make some special tamales. I think it will be the last time I'm going to cook here." Victoria was overcome with sadness.

"The last time?" Mendoza was alarmed.

"Haven't you heard?" Diego asked, surprised. "We'll pick up Victoria's niece in Venezuela and I don't think Victoria will have much time for cooking and working in the tavern after we have returned."

"Si, I heard about your trip," Mendoza said, "but I had thought you'd come back to the tavern! Where will I eat then?" He looked horrified.

"You can take over the tavern from me," Victoria offered. "As my manager. Then I'll know that it'll be in good hands."

"Me?" Mendoza couldn't hide his surprise. "Managing your tavern?"

"I'll give you time until the end of the week to tell me your decision!" Victoria told him. "But then I must have your answer."

"I'll need to think about it, Dona Victoria. I like being soldier, but to be in the tavern the whole day and try those wonderful recipes..." Longingly, he looked at the tavern like a child who was forbidden to touch the cake.

Diego left the sergeant outside on the porch as he went inside with Victoria. Immediately all attention was drawn to the newlyweds and they were congratulated by those who only heard the news that day.

Both kept up the impression that it was only a marriage of convenience, never standing close to each other. Victoria was unhappy about it and the missing smile on her face added to the gossip.

"Will you come over to the office when you're ready, Victoria?" Diego didn't look like a happy bridegroom either. Victoria was already surrounded by her helpers who wanted to draw her into the kitchen and she only nodded in his direction. "I'll come as soon as I can, Diego."

Diego didn't need to wait long for Victoria to come to his office. As soon as she arrived, Diego locked the door behind her. "Shouldn't we keep the door open?" Victoria asked, surprised.

"As long as we keep quiet, they will believe we have left." Diego grinned, drawing Victoria to him.

"We should leave soon," she smiled.

"But not before I get the chance to kiss you here in my office," Diego wouldn't stop kissing her. "I always wanted that. To have you here in my arms."

"Remember this is supposed to be a marriage of convenience?" Victoria reminded him.

"Remember we're not here?" Diego closed her mouth.

After their breathing had calmed down again, they returned to the tavern, claiming they had taken a walk in the missions garden because they had to discuss something. The word 'discuss' resulted in raised eyebrows as the gossip about their noisy discussion from yesterday had made the rounds. Victoria's helpers feared for the dishes, and politely asked if they were finished with their discussion or if they'd rather take another walk.

Victoria packed her personal belongings from the tavern to have them transported by some servants to the de la Vega hacienda, making clear that she was going to live there until they went on their journey to Venezuela.

The next days kept them very busy with their preparations for the journey and they were hardly seen in the pueblo. Alejandro didn't tell anyone that he hadn't seen them much either, as they were spending most of their time in their room. He was very sure that there would be children's laughter filling the hacienda soon and not only from Victoria's niece. Though he felt sorry for Ramon's death, it had lead to something good, making him very happy.

Mendoza agreed to use some of his accumulated time off from the army in order to take over the tavern for the time of their absence. It would allow him to think over his decision and enable him to return to the army.

With the good wishes from their family and friends Diego and Victoria embarked on the ship that would take them south a week later, promising to write and to return as soon as possible.

End of part 1.

tbc in part 2.

_**A/N: **I know the story is not really completed at this point, but I have to think about the further adventures before I can keep on writing. I decided that it made no sense to hold back this part of the story when there wasn't going to be any change. I don't expect too many readers for the following chapters either, as the interesting things as the revelations and the wedding already took place. It will also depend on the feedback how motivated I am to write the sequel. So for the moment I'm concentrating on a new story that I hope to finish soon. Then there's also the challenge from Diana that I want to participate in. So you'll get something new from me in the near future._

_Thanks go to Marla for her beta reading and her valuable input._


End file.
